yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Kanun-u Fit-Tıp
El-Kanun fi't-Tıb veya Latince ismiyle Canon medicinae (Arapça: القانون في الطب el-Kanun fi el-Tıbb "Tıbbın Kanunu" veya "Tıpta Kanun"; Farsça: قانون Kanun "Kanun"), Batı'da Avicenna olarak da bilinen İbn-i Sina'nın 14 ciltlik tıp ansiklopedisidir. Arapça yazılmış olan eser 1025 yılında tamamlanmıştır.1 Eserin içeriği İbn-i Sina'nın kendi hekimlik deneyimlerine, Orta Çağ İslam tıbbına, antik Yunan hekim Galen'in yazılarına,2 antik Hint tıp geleneğinin hekimlerinden Suşruta ve Çaraka'ya, ve antik Arap ve Pers tıp geleneklerine dayanmaktadır.3 Eser sıklıkla tıp tarihindeki en ünlü eserlerden birisi olarak adlandırılır.4 Eserin en eski bilinen nüshası 1052 tarihlidir ve Ağa Han koleksiyonunda yer almaktadır. Sadece Kanun olarak da anılan eser, 18. yüzyıla5 ve 19. yüzyılın başlarına6 kadar tıbbi otoritesini korumuştur. Gerek Avrupa gerekse İslam topraklarında tıbbi standardı belirlediği gibi, eser İbn-i Sina'nın en tanınmış eseri konumuna gelmiştir. Nitekim eser Fransa'daki Montpellier Üniversitesi gibi birçok farklı tıp okulunda, 1650 senesine kadar kullanılmıştır.7 Kitapta sözü edilen tıbbi prensipler bugün hâlâ çeşitli tıp fakültelerinde tıp tarihi kapsamında öğretilmektedir. Eserin ayrıca ilk farmakope olduğu da düşünülmektedir.89 Diğer birçok şeyin yanı sıra kitap özellikle, sistematik deney ve ölçümün fizyoloji çalışmalarında kullanımını başlatışı,10 enfeksiyöz hastalıkların bulaşıcı doğasının keşfi,11 bulaşıcı hastalıkların yayılımını kontrol altında tutmak için karantina uygulamasını ortaya atması, ve kanıt bazlı tıbbı, deneysel tıbbı,12 klinik deneyleri,13 randomize kontrollü çalışmaları,1415 efikasite testlerini,1617 klinik farmakolojiyi,18 nöropsikiyatriyi,19 fizyolojik psikolojiyi,20 risk faktörü analizini, ve belirli hastalıkların diyagnozunda (tanısında) sendrom fikrini21 ortaya atması ve başlatması açısından önemlidir. Eserde sağlığın ve hastalıkların sebepleri açıklanmıştır; zira İbn-i Sina'ya göre hem sağlığın hem de hastalığın sebepleri belirlenmeden, bilinmeden sağlığın eski hâline döndürülmesi, iyileştirilmesi mümkün değildir. Eserdeki materia medica ("tıbbi malzemeler") yaklaşık 760 ilaç içerirken bunların uygulamasına ve etkilerine dair yorumlara da yer verilmiştir. Ayrıca eserde İbn-i Sina, cerrahlara kanseri henüz ilk aşamalardayken tedavi yoluna gitmelerini ve tüm hastalıklı dokuları aldıklarından emin olmalarını nasihat eder.22 Bunların dışında eserde iklim ve çevrenin kişinin sağlığına etkisinden, diyetin öneminden ve cerrahi müdahalelerde oral anesteziklerin kullanımından bahsedilir.23 Kanun, 12. yüzyılda Canon medicinae adıyla Latinceye çevrilmiş, 1279 yılında ise İbranice çevirisi yapılmıştır. O dönemden başlayarak özellikle Batı'daki tıp biliminin gelişiminde önemli rol oynayan kitap, yıllarca tıp okullarında ders kitabı olarak okutulmuştur. Nitekim doktor William Osler eserin "diğer tüm eserlerden uzunca bir süre boyunca tıbbın incili olarak kaldığını" belirtmiştir.24 Eserin Latince sürmünün ilk üç kitabı 1472'de basılırken, tamamını içeren nüshalar 1473'te ortaya çıkmıştır. Kaynakça ve notlar ^ Finger, Stanley (1994), Origins of Neuroscience: A History of Explorations Into Brain Function, Oxford University Press, s. 70, ISBN 0195146948 ^ Islamic Golden Age - Medicine ^ Hakeem Abdul Hameed, Exchanges between India and Central Asia in the field of Medicine ^ ""The Canon of Medicine" (work by Avicenna)". Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. 28 Mayıs 2008 tarihinde kaynağından arşivlendi. Erişim tarihi: 2008-06-11. ^ Ziauddin Sardar, Science in Islamic philosophy ^ Amber Haque (2004), "Psychology from Islamic Perspective: Contributions of Early Muslim Scholars and Challenges to Contemporary Muslim Psychologists", Journal of Religion and Health 43 (4), p. 357-377 375. ^ The Canon of Medicine (work by Avicenna), Encyclopædia Britannica ^ Philip K. Hitti (cf. Dr. Kasem Ajram (1992), Miracle of Islamic Science, Appendix B, Knowledge House Publishers. ISBN 0-911119-43-4). ^ Dr. Z. Idrisi, PhD (2005). The Muslim Agricultural Revolution and its influence on Europe. The Foundation for Science, Technology and Civilization, UK. ^ Katharine Park (March 1990). "Avicenna in Renaissance Italy: The Canon and Medical Teaching in Italian Universities after 1500 by Nancy G. Siraisi", The Journal of Modern History 62 (1), pp. 169-170: « "Students of the history of medicine know him for his attempts to introduce systematic experimentation and quantification into the study of physiology." » ^ George Sarton, Introduction to the History of Science. (cf. Dr. A. Zahoor and Dr. Z. Haq (1997). Quotations From Famous Historians of Science, Cyberistan.) ^ Huff, Toby (2003), The Rise of Early Modern Science: Islam, China, and the West, Cambridge University Press, s. 218, ISBN 0521529948 ^ David W. Tschanz, MSPH, PhD (August 2003). "Arab Roots of European Medicine", Heart Views 4 (2). ^ Jonathan D. Eldredge (2003), "The Randomised Controlled Trial design: unrecognized opportunities for health sciences librarianship", Health Information and Libraries Journal 20, p. 34–44 36. ^ Bernard S. Bloom, Aurelia Retbi, Sandrine Dahan, Egon Jonsson (2000), "Evaluation Of Randomized Controlled Trials On Complementary And Alternative Medicine", International Journal of Technology Assessment in Health Care 16 (1), p. 13–21 19. ^ D. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67 (5), p. 447-450 449. ^ Walter J. Daly and D. Craig Brater (2000), "Medieval contributions to the search for truth in clinical medicine", Perspectives in Biology and Medicine 43 (4), p. 530–540 536, Johns Hopkins University Press. ^ D. Craig Brater and Walter J. Daly (2000), "Clinical pharmacology in the Middle Ages: Principles that presage the 21st century", Clinical Pharmacology & Therapeutics 67 (5), p. 447-450 448. ^ S. Safavi-Abbasi, L. B. C. Brasiliense, R. K. Workman (2007), "The fate of medical knowledge and the neurosciences during the time of Genghis Khan and the Mongolian Empire", Neurosurgical Focus 23 (1), E13, p. 3. ^ Ibrahim B. Syed PhD, "Islamic Medicine: 1000 years ahead of its times", Journal of the Islamic Medical Association, 2002 (2), p. 2-9 7. ^ Lenn Evan Goodman (2003), Islamic Humanism, p. 155, Oxford University Press, ISBN 0-19-513580-6. ^ Patricia Skinner (2001), Unani-tibbi, Encyclopedia of Alternative Medicine ^ The Canon of Medicine, The American Institute of Unani Medicine, 2003. ^ Zahoor, A.. "ABU ALI AL-HUSSAIN IBN ABDALLAH IBN SINA (Avicenna)." Dış bağlantılar Bize göre, ortaya çıkan büyük sorunların çoğu, bilgi sorunlarıdır. Yani, yeterince veri ve onları analiz edebilecek yetenekler bir araya geldiğinde, günümüzde insanlığın karşılaştığı tüm zorluklar çözülecektir." Google Nasıl Yönetiliyor kitabından. KanununTürkçeye çevirileri El Kanun fi't-tıb eseri Türkçe'ye iki kez çevrildi. İlk olarak Osmanlı devrinde 18. yüzyılda Tokatlı Mustafa Efendi tarafından, son olarak günümüz Türkçesi'yle Prof. Dr. Esin Kahya tarafından Türkçe'ye kazandırıldı. Farsçadan çevirisi Ancak kitabı Türkçe çevirisinden değil, Farsça çevirisinden aktarıyoruz. Kitap İran'ın TRT'si diyebileceğimiz İRİB'e bağlı Süruş Yayıncılık tarafından çıkarılmış. Toplamda sekiz cilt, yaklaşık olarak 3 bin 800 sayfa. Birinci ciltten ilk 350 sayfasının özeti: Dr. Ali Velayeti, altmış sayfalık tıbbın tarihsel sürecini de kapsayan bir önsözle kitaba başlangıç yapmış. Önsözden önemli kısımlar şöyle: Velayeti, Peygamberimizden bir hadis aktarıyor; teşyii cenazede bulunmak mı daha efdaldir yoksa bir alimin ders meclisinde mi diye sual ediyorlar Peygamberimizden. Peygamberimiz de alimin huzurunda bulunmanın daha iyi olduğunu buyuruyorlar ve şöyle devam ediyorlar: "Allah'a sadece ilim aracılığıyla itaat ve ibadet edebileceğini bilmiyor musun? Dünya ve ahiret hayrı ilimledir ve dünya ve ahiret şerri de cehaletledir." Aristo, Farabi, Harezmi gibi bilginlerin de ilme dair görüşlerini tafsilatlı şekilde aktarıyor ve İslam alimlerinin keşiflerinden, eski hastanelere ve tahsil mekanı camiilere kadar uzun uzadıya ele almış kendisi ama konu uzar diye burada noktalıyoruz. Kanun'a başlamadan önce unutmamak gerekir ki İbn Sina 11. yüzyılda yaşamış filozof ve hekim biri. Tıbba, insan vücuduna ve insanın doğayla etkileşimine kadar getirdiği verilerde ve yorumlamalarda bir felsefe havası seziyorsunuz. Kanun fi’t-tıb şaheserine başlıyoruz: *İnsanın bedensel vaziyeti üç şekildedir: Sağlıklı oluşu, hasta oluşu ve ne sağlıklı ne de hasta olduğu hal. *Biliyoruz ki tüm ilimlerin kökeni ilk hikmete dayanır ve ilk hikmeti ise 'tabiat ötesi (mavera-i tabiat) ilim' olarak adlandırmışlardır. Rükünler (Erkan) = Unsurlar = Nedir? İnsan bedeninin ve diğer canlıların ilk cüzlerini oluşturan basit yapıda cisimler. Unsurlar asla farklı farklı şekillere ayrışmaz. Unsurlar, karışımlardan bir kısımdır ve unsurların bir araya gelmesiyle de çeşitli canlılar meydana gelmektedir. Unsur dört tanedir ve ikisi hafif diğer ikisi ağırdır. Hafif olanlar; ateş ve hava Ağır olanlar; su ve toprak *Su ve toprak daha ağırdır, böylelikle organların oluşumuna yardımcı olur. Ateş ve hava daha hafif olması sebebiyle de organların hareketlenmesine yardımcı olur. Gerçi ilk hareket Allah'ın talimatıyla gelen; candır. Mizaç Nedir? İki zıt mikro maddenin reaksiyonundan meydana gelen bir tür kondisyondur. Bu tepkimede, bir ya da birkaç maddenin bir kısmıyla, çeşitli maddelerin bir kısmının karışması sonucu birbirine etkilemektedir ve bu karışımdan benzer kondisyon doğmaktadır, bu duruma mizaç denir. Unsurların kuvayi evveliyesi (ilk güç) şöyledir: 1. Sıcaklık 2. Soğukluk 3. Islaklık 4. Kuruluk *Kadınların mizacı erkeklere göre daha soğuktur ve bundan ötürü de yaratılışta erkeklere oranla daha zayıftır. Hılt = Salgı = Humour Nedir? Nem içeren madde. Yemek önce hılta ya da salgıya dönüşmektetir. Dört Salgı: Balgam, Safra, Sevda, Kan Dört salgıya göre tedaviler gerçekleşiyor. Bir örnek getirelim: *Eğer sevda artar da karaciğer ve mideye yerleşirse, kan oluşumu ve iyi salgılar azalır ve bunun sonucunda kan azalır. Organların da kendine göre mizaçları, kuvayi evveliyesi var. Mesela beynin soğuk kalbin kuru olması gibi. *Düşlemeler salgıları tetikler. Öyle ki kırmızı renge bakmakla kan hareketlenir ve bunun için burun kanaması olan birisine kırmızı eşyaya bakmasına izin verilmez. Organların şekillenişinde, organlar basit ve birleşik olmak üzere iki ana başlıkta incelenmiş. Basit Organ: Organın tüm kısımları birbiriyle benzer ve ortaktır. Kas ve kemik gibi. Birleşik Organ: Bir organın kısımlarını oluşturan her kısım bir diğeriyle benzer özellikler taşımaz. El ve yüz gibi. Yüzün bir kısmı yüz değildir, elin bir kısmı da el değildir. *Sinir; organın his ve hareketini tamamlayıcıdır. Organları dörde sınıflandırıyor ve sadece temel organlar sınıfına değiniyoruz. Temel organlar şunlar; kalp, beyin ve karaciğer. Eklem çeşitlerine de değiniliyor, mesela sabit eklemde sternum örnek veriliyor. Aslında bir nevi Gray metodu da denilebilir. Bundan sonra genel itibariyle kaslara değiniliyor. Kasın bağlanması, ne tür harekete sebep olduğu gibi. Baş süturlarının tümü belirtilmiş. Diş adlarıyla ve sayılarıyla belirtilmiş. Omur yani vertebra da belirtilmiş, boyun omurlarının yedi tane olduğu ve ilk iki omurun yani atlas ve axisin de diğer beş omurdan daha farklı olduğu da kayıtlı. Tüm iskelet sistemini ayrı ayrı incelemiş. Mesela; bilek birkaç kemikten meydana gelmiştir diyor. Neden, çünkü bilekte tahrip oluşması durumunda diğer kemiklere de sıçramaması için. Bilek kemiklerini yedi olarak saymış, diğer kemiğin ona eklendiğini söylemiş İbni Sina ve bu kemiklerin arka arkaya iki sıradan oluştuğunu da belirtmiş. Demek ki o devir hekimleri iskelete dair temel bilgilere sahipler. Kas sisteminin tümüne değinildi. Yüz kaslarından; göz, burun ve ağız etrafındaki kaslardan ve çene kaslarından bahsedildi. İskeleti bitirdikten sonra kaslara geçiyor ve kasları bitirdikten sonra sinire ve sonra da arter ve venlere. Sonra hastalıklara geçiyor. Hastalıkları da basit ve birleşik olmak üzere iki başlıkta topluyor. En basitinden, hastalığın türlerine değiniyor, cilt rahatsızlıklarına değiniyor, ciltte oluşan yaraların türlerini tek tek ele alıyor, onları birbirinden ayıran özelliklere değiniyor. Mesela, şişkinliklerin sebepleri nelerdir; mizaçta gelişen bozunmalar olabilir veya başka başka sebepler. Hastalıkların bazılarının genetik bazılarının ırklara has olduğu da belirtiliyor. Mevsimlerin de kendine göre mizaçları var, mesela yaz mevsimi kuru ve sıcaktır. *Kirli hava, soluğu zorlaştırıp salgıları artırır. *Kirli havanın iki alameti; küçük yıldızlar zoraki gözükür ve parlak yıldızların parlaklığı düşüktür. *Kuzey rüzgarı bedeni güçlendirir ve sindirimi kolaylaştırır. Ve mevsimlerin durumlarına göre gelişebilecek hastalıklara da değiniyor İbn Sina. Bölgelerin hava koşullarına, mevsim şartlarına göre de insanlar üzerinde etkisi var. Kuzeylilerle Güneylilerin huyları ve yapıları fark eder. Genel olarak İbn Sina, bir külli - genel bakıyor ve felsefesiyle yaklaşıyor. İsnat ettiği kaynaksa dört unsur, kuruluk, soğukluk gibi. Şöyle bir şey var yaklaşımları yaratılışa dayalı böyle olunca da kesin yargılar elde edebiliyorlar ancak mikroskobik çalışmalara erişim sağlanamadığı için şimdiki teknolojiyle kıyas dahi edilmez.